


we flew

by merrymegtargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: Collection of my Theon/Jeyne drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

Theon was startled awake by the sound of someone coming into his room. Before he could ask who it was, they closed the door and jumped into bed beside him. 

“Jeyne?”

“Mm-hmm.” She pulled back the covers and slipped inside.

Theon’s surprise turned into arousal. Normally, they fooled around in the basement where no one could hear them, but it was late and everyone was asleep. “Well, we gotta be quiet, but…”

“I don’t want to fool around,” Jeyne said. “I just want you to hold me.”

Theon blinked. “Hold you?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I just want us to hold each other and not do anything sexy.”

Theon’s jaw went slack. “You come to my room and wake me up at–” He hit the home button on his phone to see the time. “–4 am?! To _cuddle_?!”

Jeyne slipped an arm around his waist and settled against him. “Please, Theon?” He couldn’t see, but he was pretty sure she was pouting. Gods, she was cute when she pouted. “You always make me feel so safe.”

Theon didn’t know how he felt about being called safe. He liked to think of himself as dangerous and edgy–a bad boy. But Jeyne felt so nice snuggled against him, and…okay, he couldn’t help being smug about the fact that in the middle of the night, Jeyne went running to his big, strong arms. With a put-upon sigh, he draped his arms around her. “Fine.”

She hummed and nestled into his chest. He was going soft…but gods, how could he not when it came to her?


	2. Chapter 2

They’re on the train headed back to Jeyne’s place when two guys get on. Theon can see them eyeing Jeyne and he tries not to think about it. Jeyne’s pretty. Of course they’re eyeing her. 

But then they start calling at her from across the car and Theon can’t ignore them anymore. Jeyne doesn’t seem bothered–at least, not very much so. She ignores them, keeps talking about the show she’s been watching on Netflix and–

“Look at the ass on her.”

Theon gets up and marches to the two guys, barely touching the grips. 

“Theon,” Jeyne calls after him, glued to her seat.

“Stop fucking talking to her,” he says. 

“What’re you gonna do about it?” one of them taunts. 

Theon flips open his wallet. “I’m FBI,” he says a bit too cheerfully. “I can access your entire life history and make sure you get thrown in a cell where you never see the sun again.”

The guys stare, dumbfounded, at the badge. He’s still a student, not an official member of the bureau yet, but it wouldn’t be hard for him to rustle up some other students and scare the shit out of these guys. 

“Hey, man, we don’t want any trouble,” the second guy says, and they trip over themselves in their haste to get off the train. Satisfied, Theon goes back to Jeyne and drops into the seat beside her.

“Why did you do that?” she asks with wide eyes. “They could’ve kicked your ass.”

“I’m in the FBI,” he says as if this is answer enough.

Jeyne shrugs. “They might not’ve cared. And anyway, it doesn’t matter–guys do gross shit like that all the time.”

“That doesn’t make it okay.”

She shakes her head. “No, but I was fine. They weren’t gonna do anything with you there.” 

“They were doing enough.” Theon is quiet for a moment. “Are you…mad?”

“No!” she says quickly. “No, I’m just…I’ve never had anyone do something like that for me.”

He looks intently at her. “I will always tell off guys who are being gross or beat them up or whatever for you,” he says. “I want you to be safe and happy.”

Jeyne turns pink and looks out the window. “Oh, um…okay. Thanks.” 

Theon isn’t sure if she’s really okay with it–but a moment later she drops her head on his shoulder and he knows that she’s more than okay.


	3. Chapter 3

They pretend to be married because it’s safer that way. It isn’t really safe for anyone these days, married or not, but at least the lie will throw off anyone looking for them.

They catch a ship from White Harbor bound for Saltpans. They talk about where to go from there. Nowhere is safe, not even the places they called home. 

“Then let’s go somewhere that isn’t home,” Jeyne says. 

In the end, they barter their way onto a ship to Braavos. Jeyne sleeps sounder than she has since she came back to Winterfell, her head nestled against Theon’s frail chest as the ship rocks. There is no Ramsay in Braavos, no Littlefinger to torment her and sell her. 

They keep up the ruse of being married, because even if it’s an ocean away, Theon knows that spies are everywhere. They will be looking for a man who is less than a man and a girl clinging to his side. They will not be looking for a man and woman bound in marriage and all that it implies.

Jeyne finds work before Theon, because she is pretty and helpless and men cannot help but take pity on her, and because Theon is missing teeth and fingers and looks like a nightmare. A merchant pays Jeyne to take care of his mother, who is old and weak. 

“It’s not right,” Theon says when she tells him. “I should be taking care of you. Now you’re taking care of me and an old woman.”

“You saved my life,” she reminds him, holding his hands between hers. “Let me save you now.”

They move into the woman’s attic. Theon likes it up here–it’s quiet and out of the way. He spends most of his time hiding in their attic home. Sometimes Jeyne drags him out, makes him go for a walk outside or fetch her something from the markets. The old woman thinks them an odd pair, but she likes Jeyne, and after a time, she warms to Theon, too. She shares the lineaments used to ease the creaking in her joints with him, shares the oils she uses to smooth her coarse white hair. Jeyne mashes up their food so that they don’t have to chew and makes them eat a lot of it because they’re both so thin. In time, Theon begins to resemble his old self again. He will never be the same, of course, but his hair is smoother and darker, he stops hunching from pain and shame all the time, and the hollowness in his face fills out. 

“What a handsome pair you two make,” the old woman says one day. “And what a handsome child you’d have, too.”

They wisely say nothing. They will not have a child. 

“Do you want one?” Theon asks her that night in the bed that they share. “A child?”

“No,” she says. He can’t read her tone, and it’s too dark for him to see her eyes, but Theon isn’t sure if she’s lying or not. 

He shifts. “Because if you did…”

“What? I could lie with another man and pretend it’s yours?” There’s an edge to her voice, one Theon doesn’t fully understand. “That wouldn’t upset you?”

He shakes his head. “I only want you to be happy.”

She touches his cheek. “I’m happy with you,” she says quietly. “But I’d be happier if you got jealous when you think about me with another man.”

He swallows. “You want me to be jealous?”

Jeyne takes his arm and winds it around her waist. “I want you to be jealous because you love me,” she says. “I want you to love me as I love you.”

Theon pulls back. “You shouldn’t love me. I’m not…I’m not worthy. I’m not a man.”

“You are the best man I know, Theon Greyjoy.”

“But I–”

“Whatever you’re about to say, I don’t care.” She presses her forehead to his. “I am yours and you are mine.”

“I am yours,” he echoes. “And you are mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”

She kisses him then, a kiss that is as soft and sweet as she is, and he allows himself to kiss her back. He does not think he has ever felt this happy.


	4. Chapter 4

He doesn’t know where they are. It’s somewhere he’s been before, he’s sure, but he doesn’t remember. A forest. The site of the Quidditch World Cup, perhaps? Who knows what he was thinking when he grabbed Jeyne and Apparated.

The girl in question is a shivering huddle in his arms. She can’t walk, can’t even form coherent sentences. He’s heard horror stories of the more horrible effects of the Cruciatus Curse, and he’s not entirely convinced that Jeyne is all there. He tries not to think about that, though, and just keeps walking. They should really stop and rest, but he’s too tightly-wound to attempt rest now, and there’s a gnawing fear that one of them will figure out where he disappeared to. 

“You saved me,” Jeyne keeps whispering, over and over. “A Mudblood…”

“You are not a Mudblood,” he says, almost angrily. “You’re a person. One of the kindest people I’ve ever met.”

Something like a sob breaks from her lips. “They would’ve killed me if you hadn’t…if you hadn’t…”

“I wouldn’t have let them,” he says, and he thinks he means it. “I won’t let them.”

Her arms tighten around his neck, as if she’s afraid he’ll drop her. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know,” he says. “I think it’s where the World Cup was held.”

She shivers, and with a mental kick, he remembers this is not the right thing to say. They’d been after Muggleborns that night, too. 

“We’ll get help,” he says. “And I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” It’s a promise he intends to keep.


	5. Chapter 5

“What comes next?” Theon asked, kissing her shoulder. 

“Next we put it in the oven,” she said. He opened the oven door for her, and she slid the pie onto the rack. She closed the door and washed her hands.

“Where’d you learn to bake?” he asked her, leaning against the counter.

“My mother.” She smiled at him. “She used to make all these crazy pies, things that didn’t sound like they’d taste good. But they were amazing. Well, there were one or two flops,” she said with a laugh. “But all the other pies were good. She made me this one…marshmallow mermaid pie.”

“That’s what you brought me the first time you came to see me,” he said with a dopey smile.

“I brought it to Dr. Luwin,” she corrected. “You were just Dr. Luwin’s replacement.”

“Just,” he repeated mockingly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, her pregnant belly nestled comfortably between them. “You aren’t just anything, Theon Greyjoy,” she murmured. “You’ve made me happier than I’ve ever been.”

He leaned down to kiss her–a slow, unhurried kiss, as if they had all the time in the world for pies and kisses. She wished, not for the first time, that they did.


	6. Chapter 6

“Jeyne,” Septa Mordane scolded. “Come away from that window.”

Jeyne sighed and returned to her bench. “I wasn’t hurting anyone.”

“You were making a spectacle of yourself,” the septa said. 

The girls sat in silence for a long moment, carefully embroidering. When Arya began to fuss, Septa Mordane turned her attention on the younger girl, giving Sansa and Jeyne the opportunity to talk.

“Do you think,” Jeyne whispered, “that a steward’s daughter could marry a lord?”

“What sort of lord?” Sansa asked. It was true that Vayon Poole was a steward, but he was of noble descent–it wouldn’t be out of the question for Jeyne to marry a lesser lord.

“A Greyjoy.”

Sansa whipped her head up to look at Jeyne. “Theon?” she asked in dismay.

Jeyne blushed. “He’s handsome, and kind, and he makes me laugh,” she said defensively. 

“He’s the son of a traitor,” Sansa said in a prim voice. “He’s a _hostage_.”

“And I’m a steward’s daughter, and the youngest of five daughters,” Jeyne pointed out. 

Sansa bit her lip. “I think–”

“What are you girls talking about?” Septa Mordane asked, coming back to sit with them. 

“Nothing,” they said at once, bending their heads to focus on their embroidery. Sansa couldn’t help notice that one of Jeyne’s flowers looked suspiciously like a kraken.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeyne woke up with a hangover. She also woke up in a bed she didn’t recognize next to a shirtless guy who was also really hot. That wasn’t unusual for her, really, but she did have to wonder why they were both still wearing pants. 

“Morning,” the guy said, yawning. “How you feeling?”

“Hungover,” she said. 

“Let me get you some aspirin.” He got up and padded out the door. Jeyne looked at her reflection in the camera to make sure she didn’t look terrible, and then she went through her phone to see if there were any clues last night as to how she’d ended up here. But there was nothing; the last snap on her snapchat story was her taking a jello shot early in the night. The guy came back in with a glass of water and two aspirin, which Jeyne promptly took.

“You don’t remember anything, do you?” he asked with a crooked smile.

She gave him a guilty smile. “Not really.”

“We didn’t have sex.”

She gave a small sigh. “I’m both relieved and disappointed. Why didn’t we…?”

“Because you were incredibly drunk,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She raised an eyebrow. “But how did I end up in your bed?”

He smiled. “You spilled your drink down my shirt and then you tried to drink it off me.”

“Jeyne, you ho,” she whispered.

“I didn’t mind. I went in my room to take it off and you followed me, and we ended up making out for a while and then we fell asleep,” he said. “I promise, that’s all that happened.”

Jeyne rubbed her head. “It’s coming back to me. I am. Really sorry about that.”

“It was nice,” he said. “I mean, if you’re cool with it, of course.”

“Yes and no,” she said. “I’m definitely cool with the making out with you part. Just not the part where I was drunk off my ass.”

“We can always make out another time when you’re sober,” he said with another crooked smile.

Jeyne beamed. “Yes please. But maybe another time, when I feel less like a Ke$ha song.”

“Fair enough. Can I make you breakfast?”

Jeyne closed her eyes. “Oh god. Yes please.” She was pretty sure she was in love.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeyne willed her hands to stop trembling as she locked the door. She took a swig of rum, hopped up on the safe. “You want what’s in here?” She tapped her fingernails against the safe. “Then you’ll have to answer a few questions.”

Theon Greyjoy used his rifle to push up the brim of his hat. “You’re assuming I have answers.”

Jeyne reached into her pocket and withdrew the pictures she’d drawn. “What are these?”

He looked at the pictures, glanced back at her. “You’ve seen these?”

She was quiet for a moment, tried to think of a way to answer him. “What are they?” she asked again.

He shrugged. “Some say they’re gods. Some say they’re demons who walk between worlds.”

She was shaking now. “Three.”

He paused before getting to his knees and turning the lock. While he did so, she spread her legs over his head and began tugging at her skirt. Theon gave her a stupid grin. “Well sweetheart, if that’s what it took to get into the safe, you only had to ask.”

“If I wanted it, I would’ve gotten it by now,” she snapped. She got her skirt to settle around her hips, touched her fingers to her abdomen. “I was shot. Right here.”

His eyes drifted to her abdomen. “I don’t see anything.”

Her breath was ragged now. “I was shot. I woke up and these things,” she pointed to the picture, “were standing over me. When I woke up, there was no scar, no sign it had ever happened.” Her voice trembled. “But I still feel it. I know it’s there. I know what happened.” She licked her lips. “I want you to cut me open and pull it out.”

“I don’t cut girls,” he said, his voice taking a steely note.

“And I don’t let outlaws get into this safe,” she snapped. “Tit for tat.”

He held her gaze for a long moment and then reached into his belt, pulling out a knife. “I don’t–”

Jeyne took it from him and, after another swig of rum, pushed the knife into the tender flesh of her abdomen. She cried out, her hands shaking–to her great surprise, Theon took her hands in his and steadied the knife. She felt warm, thick blood oozing out of her, and as soon as Theon released her hands she dropped them to grip the safe. He slipped two fingers in her belly, and when he pulled them out they were covered in blood…

…and holding a bullet shell. 

“It’s real,” she breathed. “I didn’t imagine it.”

“They took you away,” he marveled. “And then brought you back.”

There was a pounding on the door. “Open up! Theon Greyjoy, we know you’re in there!”

“They’re going to kill you again,” she said, her whole body shivering. “And me. And then they’ll bring us back. And you’ll come back here trying to get into this safe and then they’ll kill us again.”

“Again?” His brow furrowed. “This has happened before?”

“Not quite like this,” she said, ignoring the increasing pounding on the door. “You don’t remember it.”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Then you won’t remember this, either.” She pulled his face to hers and kissed him with more passion than she’d ever shown one of her customers. The pounding was deafening, but she could barely hear it over the blood rushing in her ears. She barely heard the gunshots, too, and then everything went quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeyne ran her fingers through Summer’s fur. It was quiet out here, and cold, but she liked it. She liked King’s Landing, too, but she was a Northerner and she’d missed the cold.

The porch door opened behind her, and a moment later Theon had dropped onto the step beside her. Summer nosed at his hand and Theon gave the dog an obligatory scratch. 

“Is it weird being back?” he asked.

Jeyne nodded. “Everything is so different, but in a lot of ways it’s like I never left.”

They sat for a long, quiet moment. They had been joined at the hip after…well, after. It felt strange to be apart for so long. Three years she’d been living in King’s Landing, and she’d only seen him a handful of times in those three years. They were both happier and healthier people, but she felt like she’d always be the broken girl he’d carried through the snow whenever he looked at her.

“I don’t want to freak you out,” he said, and she instantly knew she was going to anyway. “But I was talking to Sansa.”

“Okay?” 

He wouldn’t meet her eyes. “She thinks you’re uh…in love with me.”

Jeyne felt red all over. Why the seven hells would Sansa say something like that? “I wonder why she thinks that.”

He drummed his fingers against his knee. “So… you’re not?”

She stood up. “I can’t really think about this right now.”

“I’m sorry.” He stood up too. “We don’t have to talk about it. Forget I said anything.”

But Jeyne wasn’t going to forget. “What if I was?” she blurted out. “Hypothetically speaking.”

“Hypothetically speaking, I would say I’m in love with you too.” When she turned to look at him, he gave her a grin and it looked so much like the old  Theon it hurt. “Hypothetically, of course.”

Jeyne shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Are you?”

He shrugged. “If I say yes I’m scared you won’t look at me the same.”

“Yeah, instead of being like, ‘This is Theon, the man who saved my life,’ I’ll be like ‘This is Theon, the man who saved my life and for some reason thinks I’m worthy of his affection.’“ Oh gods she was _such a writer_.

“I wish you’d stop putting yourself down,” he said. “You’re worthy of so many things.”

Jeyne looked away. “Yeah. Okay. Um. I. I think. I think I really want you to be in love with me, and I really want to be in love with you, I just. Don’t really know how to handle love? Right now? Because like I haven’t wanted to be with anyone since um Ramsay and I just shoved it to the back of my mind and I don’t want to say that I love you when I haven’t let myself think about things like that but I’m not not in love with you so can we like take this incredibly slowly?”

Theon smiled, but it wasn’t the old Theon’s smile–it was better. “So it would be super uncool if I proposed right now?”

“Stop,” she laughed, swatting at his chest. He caught her hand and kissed it and it made Jeyne feel red all over again. 

She would have to thank Sansa later.


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa had given Jeyne one rule.

“Under no circumstances whatsoever are you ever to date, sleep with, or do anything non-platonic with any of my brothers,” she had said.

Jeyne had promised not to.

So when she and Theon started hooking up, they kept it a secret from Sansa. It was inconvenient, but manageable–Jeyne was always dating or hooking up with someone, so Sansa’s suspicions were never raised when her roommate kept texting someone and disappearing at night only to walk of shame home in the morning. They couldn’t keep it up forever, but the sneaking around was stupidly sexy.

Sansa was spending the weekend at the Tyrells’ beach house, so Theon spent the weekend with Jeyne in her apartment. They were cuddling in their underwear watching _Arrested Development_ when they heard a clicking in the lock.

“Oh shit.” Jeyne shoved Theon to the window. “She’s home early! Get out!”

“My clothes–” 

She threw them on the fire escape and slammed the window closed right as Sansa walked in the door.

“Hey roomie!” Jeyne said, a little too chipper. “You’re home early!”

Sansa looked miserable. “Loras is gay,” she sobbed. “I’ve been making an idiot of myself this whole time!”

“Oh, Sansa!” Jeyne exclaimed, throwing her arms around the redhead and turning her away from the window, where Theon was still hopping into his pants. “Get out,” she mouthed.

“How could I have been so stupid?” Sansa sniffed. 

“You’re not stupid!” Jeyne gave Theon a Look as he tugged his shirt on. He blew her a kiss before climbing down the fire escape. Relieved, Jeyne pulled back. “Hey, let’s get all fancy and go out and drink and flirt with boys and just forget about Loras!”

Sansa sniffed again. “I’m not feeling very fancy.”

“Come on, you’ll have a great time!” Jeyne insisted.

Sansa considered. “Okay. Let me clean myself up,” she said, giving a watery smile. She went into the bathroom and a relieved Jeyne flopped on the couch.

“Jeyne, why is there an electric razor in the bathroom?”

“Shit,” Jeyne whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeyne was a beautiful, funny, sweet, and sexy girl who Theon (rightly) felt was exactly the kind of girl guys should spend their entire lives wishing hadn’t gotten away.

So why exactly she felt the need to make her ex-boyfriend jealous was a mystery to Theon. But still, there was an open bar, and Jeyne had eagerly promised him more Kraken rum than he could hope to drink in a year. And if he was being completely honest, he probably would’ve agreed even without the alcohol; he liked Jeyne, and he liked thinking that he was the type of guy she thought would make her ex jealous.

When Jeyne opened her apartment door, his mouth fell open. She was stunning.

“Too much?” she asked, nervously touching the pearl drops hanging from her ears. 

“No one’s going to look at the bride with you there,” he said truthfully. Jeyne giggled.

The ceremony itself was pretty boring; the father of the bride made a few okay jokes and one of the bridesmaids started crying loudly and hysterically. Mostly Theon enjoyed being allowed to put his arm around Jeyne and her resting her hand on his leg. The action really started to pick up with the reception, though; a few members of the groom’s family stopped them to say hi to Jeyne and look at Theon suspiciously. 

“Well, you two make a very sweet couple,” the groom’s mother said before rushing off to deal with the caterer. 

“She told me I was too much of a slut to date her son,” Jeyne said as soon as the woman was gone.

Theon stared at her. “That’s kind of fucked up.”

Jeyne shrugged, giving him a wicked smirk. “Not as fucked up as what I did for revenge.” 

“What did you do?”

“I fucked him on the antique table her great-grandfather had brought from Volantis. The one she told me she was going to give him as a wedding present. We knocked a few screws loose and she had to pay hundreds of dollars to get it repaired.”

Theon tried not to think about fucking Jeyne on a table so hard that it broke. Tried.

When they went up to wish the bride and groom well, he saw both of their faces immediately fall.

“Hi, Jeyne,” the groom squeaked. The bride glared at him.

“Hi Elmar,” she said sweetly. “I don’t think you’ve met Theon?”

“No.” Elmar was trying to look as if he didn’t care and failing miserably. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Theon said, wrapping his arm around Jeyne’s waist. “Which ex were you again?”

“Oh, it was a long time ago, it doesn’t matter,” Jeyne said in her most dismissive voice. “Well, we won’t hold you up; just wanted to say congratulations and all that.” 

“Thanks,” Elmar said feebly.

Jeyne began to lead Theon away and then stopped. “Oh, Tansy, I meant to ask: how do you like the table?”

Elmar’s face turned red. Jeyne smiled and sauntered off with Theon.

“You destroyed him,” Theon said in awe.

“I destroy everyone who crosses me.” She sounded like a queen. “Make sure you don’t, Theon Greyjoy.”

“If I do, you have my full permission to destroy me,” he promised. And then, because he couldn’t help it, “Even if I don’t…you always have my permission to destroy me.”

Jeyne regarded him with a grin. “Oh, come on, then,” she said softly, tugging at his tie. “Let’s go home and open that Kraken. And then…”

“And then?” He moved closer to her.

She bit her lower lip, still smiling. “You’ll see.”


End file.
